Together Forever
by gundam-eva64
Summary: Kira is released from the hospital three days after the battle with Rau Le Creuset. He claims to be fine, but is he really okay? [kxl]
1. Reunited

Kira Yamato, a troubled young man, was just released from the hospital. His purple eyes were full of nothing but tears of sadness, for the one he longed for was gone. When he walked into the lobby,  
he saw a familiar pink haired girl. He looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Lacus..."

Lacus Clyne, a beautiful young lady, was happy to see him. She saw the tears in his eyes. She could feel the pain done to his heart.

"Kira..."

She ran to him and held on to him. Kira returned the hug by putting his arms around her. Lacus looked up into his eyes. He was still crying. He was glad to see her, but something was still wrong with him. It was as if part of him was missing after that battle with Rau Le Creuset. Then, she remembered the exploding escape pod which Fllay was in.

"You miss Fllay, don't you?"

"You can tell?"

"It's so obvious that you miss her. I can tell with that look in your eye."

Kira's eyes widened. He raised one hand and wiped the tears in his eyes. After calming down a litte, he and Lacus sat down.

"Kira...I'm so sorry."

Kira turned to Lacus with a confused look.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I have to admit that there were times that whenever I saw you and Fllay together, I always got sort of...jealous."

"It's okay."

The next few moments were silent. Kira was wondering where he was.  
He broke the silence between the two of them.

"Lacus..what happened? I remember drifting through space and then...nothing."

"Kira...you were brought aboard the Eternal, unconscious.  
You're Freedom was severely damaged after the battle."

Kira was silent.

"Athrun and Cagalli found you drifting and brought you aboard.  
We got back to earth and found a nearby hospital for you to rest in."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"...three days"

Kira sat down to think things through. Lacus sat down with him and put her hand on his. They both spent the next 5 minutes thinking of what to do with their lives now. Finally, Kira got up and offered Lacus his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her up. The two walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. From there on, Lacus could feel warmth as she layed her head on Kira's shoulder. But she was still worried about him, even if he was just released from the hospital.  
She deeply cared for him. As she looked at him, she noticed a single tear drop down from his face. Now Lacus was really worried.

On their way home, they are greeted by a blue haired young man.  
Kira and Lacus recognized the young man.

"Athrun? Is that you?" asked Kira, who was happy to see him.  
Athrun turned to see the young man that was his childhood friend with his former fiance. He smiled when he saw Kira alive and well.

"Kira! You're okay!"

"Yeah!"

The two smiled at eachother. They both were glad to see eachother alive.

"Where's Cagalli? Shouldn't she be here with you, Athrun?"asked Kira, who was worried about his sister.

"She's in the hardware store right behind me."

All of a sudden, Lacus heard voices coming from inside the store.

"Shh. I hear something."

They all put theire hands against their ears. They could here Cagalli yelling at the salesman.

"WHAT THE HELL! 8000 YEN FOR ONE GOD DAMN HAMMER!  
THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Well I'm sorry Miss, but we do business here, and when I mean business, I MEAN IT!

Cagalli, pissed off, walked up to the man and kicked the man in the balls. The man bent down. Cagalli walked out in a rage.

Kira gave out a few chuckles.

"That's Cagalli for you, stubborn as usual."

Cagalli turned, only to see Kira and the others. She blushed a little. Embarassed, she gave Kira a headlock.

"Alright. What did you here?"

"Just the yelling part."

Cagalli released her grip on Kira.

"Oh...sorry"

Cagalli, even more embarassed, turned more red. Athrun and Lacus just stood there laughing. Kira was trying to catch his breathe.

"Nice to see you too, Cagalli." said Kira, as he was breathing in and out.

Kira was happy to see his childhood friend, sister, and the one he loved alive. The four of them were reunited at last. 


	2. Reason

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli left the hardware store.  
The four of them got into Athrun's car. As he drove, he wondered of what was going to happen in the future. 

"Where are we headed anyway, Lacus?"asked Kira, who was dying to know.

"There's an orphanage south of here run by a friend of my father."

"What's this place like?"

"It's a great place. The children there are nice."

Kira smiled at the sight of what the place might look like. Lacus was happy to see Kira smiling.

"It's been a long time since we've all driven together. Actually, this is the first time we've all driven together." said Athrun.

Cagalli laughed for no reason. She was happy to see them all, especially Kira, happy after what happened a few days ago. Then, she thought to herself as she was looking at Kira.

'Should he really be this happy. After all, he just lost someone close to him.'

Cagalli turned and stared at the sky. She fell asleep for the rest of the roadtrip. Lacus layed her head on Kira's shoulder for comfort, while he just smiled at her. Athrun was humming the song "Reason" by Nami Tamaki while driving. By the time they arrived, it was already sunset. Kira was amazed at the look of the place.

"This place is just like I imagined it."

He turned to Lacus, only to find her asleep. So he tries to wake her up by shaking her lightly.  
He lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"Lacus...we're here."

She slowly wakes up from her sleep. Kira pulled her up and carried her inside. Lacus just looked up at him and smiled. Athrun went to Cagalli woke her up by whispering into her ear.

"Cagalli...time to get up."

Cagalli woke up and walked inside with Athrun. As soon as they knock on the door, they are greeted by an old man with brown hair, and an olive green robe.Kira and Lacus were happy and surprised to see this man. The man was surprised to see both of them, alive and well.

"Reverend Malchio!"

"Kira, Lacus! It's nice to see you again."

He turned to see Athrun and Cagalli.

"Ah, this must be the son of the famous Patrick and Lenore Zala, Athrun. But who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'm Cagalli Attha Yula, Kira's twin sister. We were separated from eachother."

"I see. Anyway, come on in."

Reverend Malchio shows them inside. He introduces the children to them. Lacus puts her hand on Kira chest.

"Kira..."

Kira was silent for a few seconds. He then snapped back to reality.

"Oh"

Kira put Lacus down, allowing her to stand on her own. She and Cagalli walk into the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Kira just stood there, watching Lacus walk into the kitchen.  
Reverend Malchio sat down on his chair while drinking coffee and watching the children play. Kira then walked to the beach. He was staring at the rising moon. The next few moments were silent. Then, he thought to himself.

'Why am I still here? There must be some reason why I'm still alive, but what is the reason?'

His thoughts are soon interrupted as Athrun came by with two cups of coffee. He offered him a cup of coffee.

"Want some coffee?"

Kira took a cup of coffee from Athrun.

"Thanks Athrun."

"No problem."

Kira took a sip of his coffee. The scene was silent. Kira and Athrun stared at the sky.

"It's wierd, isn't it?"asked Athrun.

"Huh?"

"Being alive, I mean."

"...Yeah..."

Athrun took another sip of his coffee.

"Kira, it's okay to miss her."

"What?"

"Just accept the fact that Fllay's gone. That's what I did...when my mother died."

"Hmm"

Kira took another sip of his coffee.

"Just remember Kira, you're not the only one whose lost someone important. Lacus and Cagalli lost their fathers, and I lost my parents."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, man."

They are soon interupted when Cagalli tells them it's dinner time.

"Kira! Athrun! It's time to eat now!"

The two of them follow Cagalli inside to the kitchen. They were having soup for dinner.  
The four of them sat at table together. Kira complimented the cooking.

"Looks good."

"Well Lacus did most of the cooking. I just kept the children busy."

Lacus turned red. "W-well I..."

Kira took a taste of his soup, and was amazed at the taste.

"Wow. It is good."

He took another spoonful. Lacus smiled at Kira.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

After they ate, Kira and Lacus said their goodbyes to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Well it's been nice having you two here. What are you going to do now?"asked Lacus

"We're going to return to ORB."said Athrun.

Kira hugged Cagalli and shook hands with Athrun. Then, Athrun whispered into Kira's ear.

"You'll get used to her, like I did, until I broke up with her."

Cagalli whispered to Lacus.

"Take good care of him."

"I will."

Soon after, Athrun and Cagalli left. As they went out the door, Kira and Lacus waved goodbye and they waved back.

Later that night, Kira was asleep in his bed, dreaming a good dream. In his dream, he and Lacus were running through a field. The wind was blowing through their hair. He then stopped running and put his arms around Lacus. As he lifted her, Lacus opened her hands, releasing many cherry blossoms. The dream ended when the two smiled at eachother.

Kira woke up, only to see Lacus smiling before him.

"Good Morning sleepy head."

Kira smiled at her.

'I think I found my reason.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DON'T WORRY. THERE'S MORE COMING.**


	3. The Question

It was morning, and Kira was smiling at Lacus. His smile made her smile back at him. The sun's rays were shining through the window of his bedroom. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. 

"Good morning beautiful."

Lacus laughed a little. There was a brightened look in her eyes.

"It's time for breakfast, Kira."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs."

Lacus nodded. She went downstairs, leaving Kira behind. He watched her go downstairs. Then, he went to his dresser, but he could only find a black velvet tanktop, a pair of jeans, a pair of boxers, and two socks. As he got dressed, he kept on thinking about Lacus. For some strange reason, he couldn't get her off his mind.  
After he got dressed, he went downstairs for breakfast.  
As he went downstairs, he smelt something good coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, only to find bacon, eggs, sausages,  
pancakes, waffles, ham, and corn beef hash on the table. Kira was surprised to see that Lacus has gone all out today.

"Wow Lacus! I see you've gone all out with breakfast today."

"Oh. Thanks. Well the children helped me."

Lacus blush a little. Kira got out the plates, forks, and knives. The children ran in and sat themselves at the table. Kira spread out the plates and the other stuff.

"Allow me to serve the breakfast."

"Oh no Kira, you don't have to-"

She is soon interupted when Kira put his index finger on Lacus' lips.

"Just let me do it, Lacus. You always have to work so hard."

She thought for a while, then nodded. So Kira served breakfast to everyone. After serving everyone, Kira sat down and everyone started eating. Kira was amazed at the taste of the food that Lacus cooked. It was so good that his face started to brighten up. Lacus could tell that he liked it. In fact, everyone liked her cooking. After breakfast, the children went outside to play. Kira stayed to help Lacus with the dishes.

"I'll stay to help you, Lacus."

"Oh...thank you."

Little did they know, they were being watched by one of the children. The little boy was watching the two of them doing the dishes.

After helping Lacus, Kira went to the living room. But before he could sit down, he noticed a little boy spying on him. It was the same little boy who spied on him and Lacus in the kitchen.

"You can stop spying on me now."

"Darn it! You saw me."

The little boy revealed himself.

"What's your name, little guy?"

"I'm not little! My name's Michael, but my friends call me Mikey for short."

Kira smiled at the 5-year-old.

"Okay, Mikey."

The two took a walk to the beach together.

"Wow. So you used to pilot those big machines."

"Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"It felt great at first. But when I found out that my best friend was my enemy,  
I just didn't want to fight anymore, but I was forced to."

The next few moments were silent. Kira and Mikey stared at the sun.  
Mikey then turned to Kira. He thought to himself.

' Wow. This guy's cool. I think I wanna be like him when I grow up.'

Mikey thought of Kira as his hero. A person who he looked up to.  
Then, a question popped into his mind.

"Do you like Lacus?"

Kira twitched when Mikey asked this question. He started to sweat.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you two talking in the kitchen."

"Err..uh-um maybe. I do. I love her."

"Ha. Figures."

Mikey and Kira went back inside. It was night time and Kira put Mikey to bed. He read the book, Little Red Riding Hood, to him to help him sleep. After Mikey shut his eyes, Kira went into his room. On his way to his room, he heard crying coming from downstairs. He went downstairs only to find Lacus crying while holding a picture of someone.

"I miss you so much. Why did you have to go?"

Her tears landed on the picture of the certain someone. Kira crept closer and saw that the picture she was holding was Siegel Clyne, her father. Kira approached Lacus from behind by putting his hand on her shoulder. Lacus turned to see who it was and saw that it was Kira. He looked straight into her eyes and wiped her tears away with his hand.

"...Kira..."

"I know how you feel, Lacus. Losing someone important to you hurts alot."

Lacus held on to Kira. He put his arms around her.

"It's okay to miss him, Lacus. It's okay. But crying won't bring him back."

Lacus looked at Kira in his purple eyes. As she stared into them, her face got closer, and closer, and closer. Her face got so close, that her lips touched his.  
Kira returned the kiss. It was the moment he has been waiting for his whole life. He then broke it when he wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. The both of them got and Kira walked her to her room.

"Good night, Lacus"

He kissed Laccus good night.

"Good night, Kira."

Kira went to his room. Lacus just watched him go. She then went into her room and sat on her bed. Thinking about Kira, she closed her eyes slowly.  
Then, she started dreaming.

She was dreaming that she and Kira were on board the Eternal, living together.  
And she and Kira had about 3 kids, two boys and one girl. As it flew into space,  
Kira and Lacus waved good-bye to everyone they knew.

The next morning, Kira woke up, only to see Lacus' warm smile in front of him.  
Kira smiled back at her.

"Good morning Kira."

"Good morning."

Both of them went downstairs, only to find a letter from Reverend Malchio.

The note said:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Kira and Lacus,

I took the children on a little field trip to the city by airplane.  
We'll be back by tomorrow.

Reverend Malchio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus put the note back and sat down on the couch in the living room. Kira lied down with his head on Lacus' legs. He looked up at Lacus' smile, causing him to smile back at her. He then sat up and put his arms around her from behind. He put his head over her shoulder and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Lacus was shocked to hear those words from Kira. She couldn't move as Kira started kissing her from her neck to her cheek and then her forehead. He could hear her moaning. Lacus turned around and pushed Kira on to the couch. She started kissing him, from the lips and down to the neck. Kira pulled her closer to him and slightly touched her lips with his. His hands started rubbing her back smoothly. Lacus broke the kiss and looked into Kira's eyes, and he looked into Lacus' beautiful sapphire eyes. Smiling down at him, she brought her head back down and her lips touched Kira's. He ended up returning the kiss. This kiss was more passionate then the others. Kira broke the kiss. He looked straight at Lacus.

"Lacus, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure...where to?"

"Anywhere is fine."

Both of them walked upstairs and got dressed. A few moments later, Kira and Lacus were walking the shores of the beach. Kira then stopped and turned to Lacus. The two looked at eachother.

"Lacus?"

"Yes Kira?"

Kira was struggling with this.

"Ever since the day I met you on the Archangel, I've felt different you. I felt like a little boy longing to make you laugh."

Lacus was silent.

"When I hear you sing, it feels like I hear an angel. And whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Kira..."

Kira knelt down and showed her a tiny black box. Inside it was a golden ring with a red diamond in the middle and the words "I LOVE YOU" engraved around it.

"Lacus Clyne...will you marry me?"

Lacus struggled with this question. She thought for a few seconds. Then, she made her decision.

"Yes, Kira. I'll marry you."


	4. The Wedding

Kira was happy to hear Lacus' answer. She grabbed the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger. Her smile brightend up Kira. He got up and kissied Lacus on the cheek. 

"When do you want to get married, Kira?"

"Does six months from now sound like an idea?"

Lacus nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll get married in six months."

They walked back to the orphanage. When they got back, Kira to a phone while Lacus went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He started dialing for Athrun's house. After about 3-4 rings, Athrun finally answered the phone.

"Zala residence. Athrun speaking."

"Athrun, guess what?"

"I need you to be my best man."

"WHAT!"

"I finally proposed to Lacus and I need you to be my best man."

"When's the wedding?"

"Six months from now, and I need you to help me plan the wedding."

"Okay."

"Great. Thanks."

Kira hung up the phone. He went into the kitchen and helped Lacus in the kitchen. He put his arms around Lacus while she was making soup. He kissed her from the cheek to the neck. Then, he placed his head next to hers, touching her soft, smooth skin. He grabbed two bowls and put them on the table. He then lit a candle. After Lacus filled the bowls, Kira shut off the lights. They both smiled softly at eachother. He put his hand on top of Lacus' while taking a spoonful of his soup. They both started eating their soup.After dinner, Kira helped Lacus with the dishes. She washed them while he dried them. The pink haired princess thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner was great, Lacus."

"Thanks."

They walked to the living room. Kira took a seat on the couch and Lacus sat next to him.

"Lacus, I've been thinking."

"Yes Kira?"

"Let's get an apartment."

"What?"

"I think we should live together, by ourselves. Just you and me."

"Kira..."

"I just want to know if it's okay with you."

Just when Kira was about to go upstairs, he is stopped by Lacus.

"Kira, wait!"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow...let's get an apartment."

Kira was relieved with Lacus' answer. He went to her side and pulled her up. Then he walked her to her room.

"Good night Lacus."

He kissed her on the forehead and went to his room. Lacus was silent. She just went to her room and closed the door.

The next morning, Reverend Malchio and the children just came back and as they open the door, Mikey finds a letter.

The note read:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reverend Malchio,

We decided to move to an apartment in the city. We were picked up by Athrun and will be staying at the apartment next to his. Yeah, we're living on our own.

We're getting married in six months. Take care of the children.

See ya later,

Kira and Lacus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reverend Malchio put the letter back and sat down on the couch.

"Good luck Kira and Lacus. May you live the rest of your lives in peace."

Meanwhile, Athrun was driving Kira and Lacus to their new apartment.

"So Kira, where are you and Lacus getting married?"

"Well, we haven't decided that yet."

"Well, you still have time to decide where."

Kira looked at Lacus

"Yeah...we do."

They finally made it to the apartment. The place was huge.

"Well, this is it."

"See ya later, Athrun."

Athrun then drove back to Cagalli's. Kira opened the door and he and Lacus went in. They approached the front desk. The person who worked there gave them their room key and told them that their room was the third room on the right on the fourth floor. So they took the elevator to the fourth floor. When they got to the fourth floor, Kira grabbed his room key. Excited, he unlocked the door and he and Lacus were amazed. There was a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a jacuzzi.

"Wow."

"Awesome!"

After they unpacked their things, Kira just laid in the bed. Lacus laid next to him. Kira turned his head, only to see Lacus's beautiful smile. He reached his hand out to touch her face. Lacus felt warm inside when Kira's hand made contact with her. In his mind he said,"Six months will go by like that."

Five months have passed since the day they moved in to their apartment. Kira was on the phone with Athrun.

"You guys are getting married on the Eternal?"

"Yeah. Lacus and I decided to get married on the Eternal. Well mostly Lacus."

"Wow. Getting married on a space ship. Sounds fun."

"General Fllaga's gonna marry us, Captain Ramius is the one who'll play the organ. Cagalli's the bridesmaid, and two children from the orphanage are going to be the ringbearer and flowergirl."

"And I get to be the best man!"

"We've already sent invitations. Did you get one?"

"Yeah."

Athrun grabbed his invitation and read it.

"Wedding's at the Eternal at 8 a.m. Then the reception is at the park."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you in a month. Bye."

Kira hung up the phone. When he turned around, he saw Lacus.

"Lacus?"

"Kira, can you come with me to get a wedding dress?"

"Oh...okay. I need a tuxedo anyway."

Kira got up and walked with to his car, which he bought last month. He drove to the wedding store. When they got inside, he and Lacus went to the wedding dress section.

"Which one do you think I should wear, Kira?"

"I'd say it wouldn't matter."

Lacus looked at Kira with a confused look in her eye.

"Huh?"

"You'd look good in all of them, no matter which one you wear."

Lacus blushed a little. at the same time, she also giggled. She rewarded Kira with a kiss on the cheek. So she picked a beautiful shiny wedding dress, and a pair of silver shoes. Kira picked black tuxedo with a siler bow, and brown dress shoes.

A month has passed, and Kira was waiting nervously for his bride to walk down the aisle. Beside him was Athrun, his best man. Mwu La Fllaga was in the middle row. Kira looked within the audience and saw his foster parents. He smiled at them and waited patiently for Lacus. Athrun put his hand on Kira's shoulder and told him not to be nervous. Then, the flower girl came and started walking down the aisle, throwing flowers everywhere as she goes. Then Mikey walked down the aisle, trying to not drop the rings. All of a sudden, Murrue started playing "Here comes the Bride". The bride approached. She was nervous. Beside her was Cagalli, the bridesmaid. She whispered the same thing Athrun told Kira. As she approached the groom, he removed the veil that was covering her face. Kira smiled at the face of the woman he was going to marry. Mwu then said what a normal priest would say.

"Dearly beloved people, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of the young, Gundam pilot, Kira Yamato, and the beautiful songstress, Lacus Clyne. I have always known these two were meant for eachother. They have done great things for eachother in the past. They have protected, trusted, and cared for one another. Is there anyone in the audience who believes that these two aren't meant for eachother?"

Everyone was silent.

"Okay then."

Mwu turned to Kira.

"Do you, Kira Yamato, take this beautiful young lady as your wife?"

"I do."

He then turned to Lacus.

"And do you, Lacus Clyne, take this young man as your husband?"

"I do."

He turned to the audience.

"I now announce you two, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Before kissing Lacus, Kira took her hand and put the wedding ring on her finger. Lacus did the same thing. Then Kira placed his lips on hers. Everyone started clapping and cheering them on. Later, at the reception, Kira helped Lacus cut the cake. Everyone was dancing and having fun. When Lacus threw the bouquet, the one who ended up catching it was Athrun, which he gave to Cagalli. Then, it was time to say good-bye. Before entering the car with Lacus, Kira turned and looked at his parents.

"Mother...father..."

"Kira... you've grown so much since we took you in. We'll miss you so much."

Kira hugged his foster parents and his sister.

"Cagalli..."

"Kira...good luck, and take care of her..."

"I will."

Then, he turned to Athrun, who was in tears.

"Kira...you've gone so far. Don't give up now."

"Thanks Athrun."

The two of them shook hands. Kira went in the car with Lacus and drove away.

Three months have passed since the wedding. Kira and Lacus returned to the city and saw their new house. It was huge. It was more of a paradise then a house. The house was silver with a gray roof. In the back was a large pool that was already filled and a large deck with a huge grill. In the front, next to the driveway, was a fountain.  
Kira checked the inside. There was a huge Plasma-screen 75 inch TV, a red sofa, a large table in between them. The kitchen was huge. It had everything a kitchen needed. Then, he checked the bedroom. The bed there was made for two. There were two wardrobes, There were also two bathrooms with sinks, showers, toilets, and hairdryers. The whole thing was free.

"What do you thinkof our new house, Lacus?"

"It's amazing."

Kira was relieved to hear Lacus say that. He gave her a warm smile.

Late that night, Kira and Lacus were getting ready for bed. When the two laid down, Kira pulled Lacus closer to him. As he was kissing her from the neck and up, he could hear her moaning. He put his hands up her back and started rubbing it. She put her hands on Kira's chest. She buried her head in Kira's chest and there they remained for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Lacus was grinning while making breakfast for her and her husband. When her husband came down the stairs, he put his arms around her. Lacus closed her eyes as Kira was kissing her repeatedly on the cheek. When they sat down, Lacus asked Kira a strange question.

"Kira...do you like children?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...I took a pregnancy test"

"And?"

Lacus was silent for the next few seconds.

"I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER**


	5. Future

Kira twitched when he heard Lacus.

"Y-you're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh. That's what I thought you said."

Kira then fainted. Lacus laughed when she saw how Kira reacted with the news.  
So she took off his shirt and started tickling him on his chest. Kira woke up laughing.

"Okay Lacus. I'm awake."

"Good."

Kira put his shirt back on.

"How many babies do you think you'll have?"

"I don't know. It could be twins or triplets."

Kira was proud that he was going to be a father. Lacus could see the look in his eye.  
She was happy for him and herself. They were finally going to be parents, well in 9 months.  
Kira smiled at Lacus and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"That one was for being so beautiful."

Lacus blushed a little.

"And this one's for giving both of us the chance to be parents."

Kira kissed Lacus on the lips. She gladly returned the kiss.  
His eyes widened when her tongue entered his mouth. He stared at Lacus with a surprised look. Lacus could do nothing but smile at him. Kira returned the smile. He pulled her down to the bed along with himself. Before continuing on, Kira wanted Lacus to know something.

"Lacus?"

"Yes Kira?"

"Let's go to the doctor tomorrow...to see if our baby is healthy...and if it's a boy or a girl."

Lacus nodded.

"Good."

Kira moved toward Lacus. He planted a big one on Lacus' forehead.

The next morning, at the doctor's office, Kira and Lacus were patiently waiting for the results of their baby. Kira and Lacus looked at eachother with a sign of worry for the baby. Finally, the doctor came in with a smile on his face. Kira and Lacus approached him/

"Well doctor, how is the baby?"

"Mr Yamato, they're going to be fine."

"See Lacus. I told you the baby was-W-w-wait a minute! Did you say "they"?"

"You mean...we're going to have twins?"

"Triplets. Two boys and one girl."

Kira and Lacus were amazed at the news.

"Here."

The doctor handed over a wheelchair to Kira.

"Huh? What's this for?"

"When it's time for the baby, Push Lacus in this thing."

"Sure thing, doc. Come on, Lacus."

Kira and Lacus left the doctor's office, hand in hand. They got in the car and Kira drove home. Before getting in bed with Lacus, Kira went to the phone.

"Kira, where are you going?"

"I just gotta make a phone call."he said, all excited.

He started dialing for Athrun's number.

"Hello Athrun?"

"Yeah Kira?"

"I'm gonna be a dad of three in nine months!"

"WHAT! LACUS IS PREGNANT! AND SHE'S HAVING TRIPLETS!"

"Yeah!"

"Dude, you are so lucky!"

"I know. Anyway, could you do me a favor?"

A few minutes later, Kira returned to Lacus' side. He planted a kiss on her lips, which she returned it. Kira gave her bright warm smile. She gladly responded with a kiss on his cheek.

Nearly five months has passed. Lacus looked like she doubled in size.  
She was walking down the hallway. Kira was walking upstairs and turned to Lacus.

"And how are my four bundles of joy doing?"asked Kira, who was laughing a little.

"Four?"replied Lacus, giggling.

"Three of them are the babies, and the other one is the beautiful woman standing in front of me."

Lacus laughed a little.

"We're doing just fine. Thanks for your concern."

Kira just smiled.

"Lacus, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you."

Kira put his coat on and helped Lacus put hers on. He's been helping her out alot.  
He opened the door and let her out first. Lacus could do nothing but smile at her.  
Kira closed the door behind, but left it unlocked. As they were roaming the park,  
Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulder. All of a sudden, Kira saw a pet store.

"Could you wait a minute?"

"Okay."

Kira ran to the pet store and approached the front desk.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Do you guys deliver?"

A few minutes later, Kira ran back to Lacus.

"What was that all about, dear?"

"Oh nothing."

Lacus stared at Kira suspiciously. Kira responded with a little laugh.

Later that night, when Kira and Lacus open their front door, the inside was dark.  
Lacus turned the light switch on, when suddenly.

"SURPRISED!" yelled everyone as they came out of their hiding spots.

Lacus jumped. Her eyes widened a little.

"K-Kira, what is this?"

"It's a baby shower."

Athrun walked up to the both of them.

"And it was all Kira's idea."

Lacus turned to Kira.

"Kira, you did this?"

Kira nodded. Lacus reacted by hugging him and planted one on his cheek.

"Thank you so much."

"Come on. Let's open the presents."

They got a stroller from Athrun and Cagalli, a crib from Kira's parents, three baby bottles from Mwu and Murrue, three binkies from Mirallia and Dearka, baby clothes from Reverend Malchio, and a teddy bear from Waltfield.

"Thanks so much you guys."

No probem Lacus." said Cagalli.

Kira looked at Lacus. ewhispered into her ear:

"There should be one more on the way."

Lacus' eyes widened when she heard Kira.

A voice came from behind the front door.

"Delivery for Mr. Kira Yamato."

Kira opened the front door.

The man handed over a box with large holes in it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The man went back in his truck and drove away. Kira went back inside.  
He sat next to Lacus.

"This one's from me."

He handed the box to Lacus. She started to open the box. As she opened it, her widened. She smiled at what Kira got her.

"Awww. It so cute."

Inside was a cute labrador retriever puppy. Inside the box was the puppy supplies.  
Lacus took the puppyout of the box.

"Thank you so much Kira."

"Give him a name."

Lacus stared at the puppy for a few seconds.

"I think I'll call him Scruffy."

Kira was silent for a few seconds.

"Then Scruffy it is."

Four months has passed. Just when Lacus was about to go to bed, She felt a kick in her stomach.

'K-Kira, I think it's time."

"It's time for the baby already!"

Lacus nodded. Kira started to panic. He grabbed the wheelchair that the doctor gave him. He helped Lacus into the wheelchair and pushed her to the car. He drove as fast as he could while Lacus was moaning and screaming. He drove all the way to the hospital. He pushed Lacus to the front desk by wheelchair.

"My wife's having triplets!"

Two hours later, Athrun and Cagalli in the waiting room, where Kira was.

"How's she doing?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried about her. They've been in there for a long time."

Cagalli put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Hey! Giving birth is a painful thing for women you know."

"I know."

All of a sudden, the doctor came in.

"Doc, how is she?"

"Mr. Yamato, she's doing fine. Come on in."

Kira went in and was amazed.

Lacus was holding three newborn babies.

"Kira, meet your two new sons, Yuki and Yugi, and your new daughter, Yuna."

Kira was pratically in tears. He smiled at Lacus and his newborn children.  
He kissed Lacus on the lips.

"Congratulations, Mr. Yamato."

Kira had a great future ahead of him. A beautiful wife, three great children, and a wonderful life.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Since this is the last chapter, i decided to center it.**


End file.
